Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of electric vehicle charging, and more particularly to charging management system and method for a charger of an electric vehicle.
Description of Related Arts
With the social progress and the increase of the environmental awareness, the electric vehicle with the power of the vehicle-mounted power supply is able to solve the problems of the environmental pollution caused by the exhaust emission of the fuel vehicle and the high energy consumption, and thus becomes more and more popular. In china, various measures are implemented, such as establishing the industrial innovation system, perfecting the industrial policy, and promoting the pilot demonstration, so as to greatly accelerate the development of the electric vehicle. Conventionally, in China, the electric vehicle technology is basically mature; the industrial chain is relatively complete; the electric bus, the electric sanitation vehicle, the electric taxi and et al. have played certain demonstration roles in local areas for specific purposes.
However, charging of the electric vehicle is the problem which people are highly concerned about, and relevant to the popularization and the promotion of the electric vehicle. The conventional charging modes of the conventional charger are divided into direct current (DC) charging and alternating current (AC) charging. The AC charging has the small output power, and needs relatively long charging time to fully charge the power battery of the electric vehicle. However, the DC charging is different. Because of the relatively large output power, the DC charging is able to fully charge the power battery in a short time, which greatly reduces the charging waiting time of the user.
The conventional charger has the following disadvantages.
1. Non-Intelligent Charger
The charging mode is fixed and single, and the charging strategies are few, which fails to meet the requirements of the user; because of lacking the dispatching of the micro-grid, the charging power merely considers the requirements of the battery management system (BMS), and charges the battery with the maximum capacity all the time, which greatly impacts the grid; and meanwhile, the related technology of user vehicle dispatching is lacking.
2. If the charger charges the electric vehicle completely according to the requirements of the BMS of the electric vehicle, various unexpected conditions during charging are inevitable. For example, when the BMS crashes, the continuous charging of the charger causes over charging and serious consequences.
3. If the charger charges the electric vehicle completely according to the requirements of the BMS, under the DC charging, the battery life decreases fast. Under the current technology, the frequent use of the DC charging increases the damage to the battery and shortens the battery life.